Stuck
by drarrylove23
Summary: Blake and Carl find themselves in a tricky situation when everyone is fed up of with there constant fighting.
1. Chapter 1

"Thats it! Ive had it with you two!" Exclaimed principle Milty

"I can't stand it anymore"

"Your constant fighting, bickering, practical jokes! It's gotten completely out of hand look at what you did to poor Mrs. Gordon"

next to a hospital bed stood Mrs. Gordon with a huge red spot where the bowling ball had left it's unavoidable mark there had been some bleeding but no permanent damage.

"Honestly Milts there was no way I could guess she would walk through the door before Gripling it was chance I can't control fa-"

"HOLD your tongue Mr. Foutley! If you think you can talk your way out of this one you got another thing coming to you!"

Blake started snickering obviously enjoying seeing Carl reprimanded for his actions but his time for rejoycing was cut short as Milty turned to give him a dirty look and started drilling on him

"and you Mr. Gripling you may have not hurt anyone on the staff but there is no excuse for putting a dead rat in Mr. Foutleys locker the whole hall had to be quarentined do to the unstandable stench!"

"Principle Milty as i have repeated since Tuesday that was not me i cant be hold responsible for the roadents drawn to that trashcan desguised as a locker"

" Mr. Gripling atleast Mr. Foutley owns up to his delincuint ways "

"That's right Milts tell the coward"

"Mr. Foutley please be quiet"

Carl looked at blake in disgust.

"pomp-ass"

"juvenile delincuint"

"fake English accent!"

" WHAT! It's not fake you you disgusting chap"

"oh please everyone knows you are American"

"you take that back"

"I'm no delincuint!"

"ENOUGH! It's time for you boys to GROW UP! And stop attacking each other! this school boys rivalry has gone on long enough! You are almost in high school and you boys are still holding on to some juvenile grudge!"

" well we are boys Milts"

"And In school" added Gripling

" if anything you just justified are way-"

"I said ENOUGH tomorrow the two of you my office! we will discuss your punishments then"

Blake and Carl both stared at each other and walked in silent towards the hospital exit without another glance at each other they both took there respective ways towards there homes.

Carls POV

"CARL I TALKED TO YOUR PRINCIPLE YOU SHOUlD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF!"

"Calm down Louis geez no ones dead it was just a bruise"

"DONT TELL Me TO CALM DOWN YOU WENT TO FAR!"

"Mom it was all Gripling-"

" OH honestly Carl when is it ever gonna stop with you two! This has been going on since forever! You are no longer kids this needs to stop right now!"

"BUT MOM"

"NO this will be the last time carl! I don't want you picking up fights with that boy! Go to your room! And not another word from you!"

I layed on my bed thinking about my actions and thinking everyone was exaggerating it was all good fun Gordon wasn't really hurt. Okay maybe it went too far but.. As they say it's all fair In love and war. And him and Gripling had declared war long time ago. I began to hope Milty wouldn't be too hard on me.

Blakes POV

The house was as empty as ever not even a giggle from Courtney's room well atleas he could finally lay down. It's not fair I mean it was all carls fault! I mean a dead rat wouldn't land anyone in a hospital! God I hope I don't get any detentions or anything I already have my afternoons booked for this week.

Sneaky principle Milty POV

"Are you sure about this Dave ? "

"No but I don't see what other choice we have"

just stared at him

"none of the usual punishments have worked."

"But it's so unorthodox"

"It's a strange complicated dangerous problem you more than anyone know that" eyeing her bruise

"Well it would be a challenge for both the boys and there families and even the school"

"If it works it would all have been worth it"

" I will make the calls then" Mrs. Gordon walked out thinking that this might be the worst idea yet since the bombing of Hiroshima.

Next Day

As the harness dangled infront of them there eyes opened as wide as ever.

"US WHAT?!" The boys screamed in unisome

"You are crazy"

" this is unacceptable"

" I need a lawyer"

" this cannot and will not "

" I can't even!"

"I'm calling Winston right now!"

"Did the bowling ball hit you too Milty!"

"All right settle down boys"

"WE WILL NOT!" The boys looked on the verge of murder.

"It has already been decided and the permission granted by your parents we all think this is the best course of action"

"I WILL KIlL HIM SIR"

"NOT if I kill you first Blakey boy"

"ALRIGHT there will be no murder ! You boys will learn to get along weather you want to or not an this is the only way to ensure that you will"

"You will be tied to each other's hips until we all agree it comes off and NO PICKING ON THE LOCK Mr. Foutley or you will be stuck together longer than expected!"

"BUT SIR-"

"Mr. Gripling please lower your tone!"

"But sir how will we manage..I mean what about class or lunch"

"Class or lunch? Blakey boy! What about showers or bedtime!" Blake's eyes widened if that was even possible.

"Boys relax the second lock will open so you have some space to shower while the other waits outside and as for the sleeping buissness you will figure it out! You will take turns on where you will stay today will be Mr. Foutleys house tomorrow Mr. Griplings and so on and so on"

"Here are your new schedules boys" Gordon smiled at them as she handed them the pieces of paper

"Damn it I won't have science with hoods"

"PE before lunch god my hair"

"God gripling don't be such a wus"

"I'm sorry for worring about my presentation foutley"

"Care? More like obsessed"

"BOYS!"

10 minutes later.

"Stay still!" Don't move or I will put it on tighter!"

The second lock made it's click and the sentence was complete.

The boys looked equally uncomfortable both trying to murder each other with dirty both left the office without another word.

The school was deserted it being a Saturday an all so they didn't have to endure snarky comments or giggles from there classmates. Blake made his way towards the schools exit and tripped over carls foot carl laughed before falling over Blake both boys struggled to stand but finally made it out in one piece. Winston was standing near the limo smiling at them.

"How could mother and father do this to me Winston!?"

"I'm sure they both thought it was for the best master Blake"

"how would they know?!"

"Stop shouting you daft puns!"

"Seriously carl daft puns?!"

"Shall we leave before it rains master Blake?

The boys broke there stare off and got into the car not a peep came from either of them till they reached carls home.

"Here we are lads"

"Thank you Winston" said both boys as they pathetcly tried to keep there balance as they made there way towards the front door.

Winston watched with a smile he it would all work ou he thought In time he added to his thought.

"Momster come look at your work!"

"Carl? What are you- oh Milty sure don't lose any time huh? I thought it might start tomorrow"

"Why would you do this lola?!"

"Please Carl you both brought this on yourselves. Hey there blake I'll bring some clean towels and an extra pillow for you I hope you feel at home here."

"Thank you Mrs. Foutley that's very kind but Winston will bring over my suitcase in no time."

The boys left pushing and pulling each other up the stairs.

Once inside Carls room blake started ogling the room it was different from what he imagined.

"What Blakey boy you don't like my cuartel?"

" it's just different from what I had in mind"

"Spend lots of time day dreaming about my bedroom I see, how scandalous Gripling"

Blake couldn't help but blush the comment wasn't entirely untrue

The blush in Blake's cheeks didn't go unnoticed by carl he felt curious about what other things the smaller boy day dreamed respecting carl.

They struggled to sit on carls bed only to fall over and opting instead for resting against the wall.

Winston brought over Blake's suitcase and Blake started going through it finding his pijamas only to stop himself.

"What's the matter Blakey boy? Wrong fabric?"

"Carl how are we gonna manage to undress?"

Carl seemed deep In thought until he spoke.

"Well we are both boys gripling and it's not like I'm interested in you in thaaat way " carl winked at Blake

"Not like I'm interested either you jerk I'm just not !"

"Not what Blakey boy a real boy? Something missing down there?"

"Everything is perfectly fine down there thank you! I'm just not as an exibishionist as you!"

"Well sometimes when you've been blessed by nature you gotta flunt your blessings"

Blake looked away blushing.

Carl smiled he was starting to like Blake's blushing it was certainly empowering.

"I'll close my eyes while you change blake if that would make you feel comfortable"

"Thank you carl"

Blake started to undress and carl did as promised.

Once they where both done they where both so exhausted they fell asleep in no time forgetting dinner and not bothering to fight or fuss over the side of the bed.

Authors Note: this is my first fanfic ever and im pretty sure i messed up my grammer and spelling but Pleasee if you by some miracle read it leave a comment even if it is to say i sucked. And any beta readers interested?


	2. Chapter 2

Carls POV

I dont want to wake up..not yet i need to wake up. Need to call hoods where is that smell coming from? Vanilla what? Vanilla fields..why am I thinking about vanilla and grass? God where is that warmth coming from feels good though everything looks foggy such a soft blonde grass wait soft blonde hair and the shape of ..the events of the previews day came back suddenly.

He tried to pull away from Blake as far as the harness would allow it but ended up falling from the bed instead.

"Damn it foutley! It's too damn early to handle your chinanigams"

"Chinanigams? Please Gripling use real insults "

"Pleasee Carl lets just get back to bed"

"Damn Blakey boy didn't know you wanted it that bad"

"Oh you know what I mean foutley"

10 minutes later

"Hold it foutley! Don't crowed me!"

"I'm trying believe me but my hand is trapped under you"

"It's too damn early for this carl!"

"I know ! just stop moving!

"Get your leg off me!"

"Stop pushing me!"

"BOYS KEEP IT DOWN ITS 4am!"

Trying to leave as much space between the two of them as possible blake seemed to drift back to sleep in no time Carl, however stayed awake thinking about the day ahead and thinking how he would handle it tied up to Gripling not even realizing he fell asleep.

Blake's POV

What's that tickling in my neck wind did Winston leave the window open? Warm wind? In october? Nice wind tickling wind feels like more like a breath like a light nice warm breath as Blake ran a hand trough his hair he started to remember and tried to pull away from Carl as much as he could.

There was no way he could go back to sleep now. He looked out the window and saw that the sun was, at present, about to rise, causing a soft glow of light in the blue sky. He had always loved to watch the sunrise.

Sitting up straighter, he turned to look at Carl, who was still sound asleep. He picked up a pencil which was lying beside him and gently prodded him in the arm to wake him up.

But that had no effect on Carl

Blake tried again, but this time, he poked a little harder. All he got was a tiny grunt out of him.

"Well, aren't you the soundest of sleepers," Blake said quietly. He wanted to take a shower and for that, he needed Carl to get up so that they could figure out how it could be done… in a sensible and modest way.

Blake tried for the third time this time practically stabbing carl but still no response.

"This is ridiculous," Blake whispered in frustration. "He sleeps like a log."

With his annoyance mounting, Blake crept towards Carl He placed her lips as close to his ear as she dared and screamed.

Now that had quite the effect on Carl.

He sprung awake, eyes wide in shock. "What? Where? What happened? What's going on?" he asked, looking around frantically, like a deer caught in glaring headlights.

"You weren't waking up carl so I screamed in your ear"

"Fuck Gripling how would you like it if I screamed in your goddamn ear!"

"Look carl we just woke up it's way to early to fuzz lets just start the day I would really like a shower"

"You are not serious are you? With us stuck like this?"

"I will carry on with my life as normal as i can even if i have to drag you with me and yes im serious! personal hygiene is a human right and obligation!"

"All right all right no need to fuss Ill call Louis up to get the second lock taken out"

10 minutes of moving and pushing later

"There you go boys Ill put it back in when you come down for breakfast"

"Thanks Momster"

"We have to figure out how to do this," Blake said, shuddering slightly when he realized that the distance between the bathroom door and the shower was definitely more than three and half feet. This meant that Carl would not be able to stand outside. He voiced out these thoughts to Carl who did not seem the least bit disturbed by it.

"So, I'll just stand inside the bathroom," he said calmly.

Blakes eyes became as wide as plates.

"Calm down, it's not like I'm going to look at you taking a shower," Carl said in the same cool tone. "If it was some other person, maybe but it's you so you need not to worry."

Blake did not quite know whether to feel relieved or insulted. He simply stared at Carl uncertainly. "But…but…the shower curtains…they're translucent."

"My back will be facing the shower," Carl drawled "Come on, Gripling I don't have all day. Get on with it, will you?"

Blake drew a deep breath. Relax, Gripling hetold herself it's just a shower.

"Scared are we, Blakey boy Don't worry, I won't outrage your modesty," Carl said with a laugh, sounding very smug.

After half an hour of making sure carl was turned and infinite reassurance from Carl Blake finally started to shower thinking about a lot of things including the fact that Carl said person not girl.

When Blake finally emerged from the shower fully dressed Carl had fallen half asleep.

"I thought you banged your head in there and bleeded out !"

"I won't make apologizes for taking a proper shower"

"I'm starving let's get breakfast"

"Won't you take a shower?"

"Nah not now I'm cool"

"Where the fuck is my goddamn phone!"he started to look for his phone everywhere 23 missed calls from hoodsey.

"He will have a heart attack"

"Im sure hoodsey can handle a few days on his own."

"Mind your own buissness blake!"

"Well excuse me i dont have much option in our current state"

"Lets just eat and go over to hoods"

Carl chugged down his food as blake took forever he Ended up pulling him away from the table against his will and started making their way over to hoodsies.

"Carl where have you been? Youve been completely MÍA! Blake? What is he doing here?"

"We have a lot of catching up to do." I said as i pulled blake into the house.

"Woah thats crazy they cant really make you do that can they?"

"Seems like they can lola agreed to it and everything"

"Well it all sounds awful spending 24/7 till God knows when with dead weight and an annoying little-"

"IM still here !" Blake Finally spoke up

"Sorry Gripling" said Hoods

"You don't need to apologize to him Hoods" said Carl

"Listen carl I think that aslong as he is here we should atleast try to be civil I mean atleast I will it's not really his fault either" Hoods said as he looked from Carl to Blake.

"Whatever hoods I just want to go home and be alon-" as Carl muttered those words he realized how he was not gonna be able to do that for a while.

"I'm sorry Carl" said hoods

Carl just noded

It was around 6 when they left hoodies and Carl and Blake hadn't spoken a word directly to each other all afternoon.


End file.
